Por la luz del amanecer
by loristicam
Summary: Final alternativo para Malec del episodio 10 de la segunda temporada de la serie. (Oneshot)


**Recuperé mi equilibrio. Mi alma está en paz.**

* * *

Alec llegó corriendo al salón principal del instituto, creyendo que todo hubiera acabado y que lo único que les faltaba por hacer era encontrar a Valentine y entregarlo a la clave. Ahora que había visto a Isabelle ahí, y que ella no había sufrido ningún daño, se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

A medida que fue pasando el umbral de la puerta, fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta detenerse y observar el salón: el suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos de subterráneos con la piel calcinada. Todos estaban muertos.

—No— murmuró aterrado ante tan horrenda masacre. Levantó la mirada, y frente a él estaban Jace, Simón y Clary. Miró intensamente a ésta última—Tu hiciste esto. ¿Activaste la espada?

—No, yo…— tartamudeó la chica. Alec no hacía parte de ese grupo de gente que sentía compasión por Clary todo el tiempo, pero si sintió algo de pena en ese momento al verla asustada ante la acusación.

—Fui yo— intervino Jace, y el de ojos avellana por primera vez se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su parabatai. Lucía destrozado— Pensé que la estaba destruyendo, pero…— Jace no pudo continuar, y Alec de repente recordó la razón por la que aquella espada no debía activarse por nada del mundo. Se dirigió hacia los tres jóvenes frente a él, sabiendo que en ese momento su rostro era un libro abierto, pero sin darle mínima importancia.

—¿Dónde está Magnus? —vió el labio de Clary temblar, por lo que supuso que ella ya había pensado en eso. Jace bajó la mirada, y Simón se apresuró a darle un vistazo a los cuerpos en el salón, quizás esperando encontrar al brujo en medio de ellos. Alec detestó esa acción—Él no estaba aquí ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé—respondió Jace con la voz marcada por la culpa.

—Llegamos en un portal al piso de arriba—habló Clary—Nos separamos, yo…— en una situación cualquiera Alec le hubiera gritado a los tres jóvenes frente a él. Pero no en esa, cuando sentía su corazón bombear rápido en su pecho. No podía pasarle nada a Magnus, no cuando acababan de solucionar sus problemas. El solo pensar que podría perderlo…

—Oh dios— murmuró para girarse y empezar su búsqueda. Odiaba que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en algo positivo, en que tal vez Magnus había escapado o de algún modo había hallado la manera de usar su magia para defenderse del resplandor de la espada-alma. No. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que ya era demasiado tarde para buscarlo, y eso solo le daba más fuerza para hacerlo, porque quería callar esa horrible sensación.

—Alec…—llamó Jace a media voz. Pero Alec no quería escucharlo pidiéndole perdón, porque se negaba a pensar que Magnus no estaba bien. Calló a su parabatai con un movimiento de mano, dejándole claro que ahora no era el momento, y salió decidido del salón.

—Voy a buscarlo—escuchó que Simón dijo a su espalda, pero no se giró a agradecerle por la ayuda. Sabía que Magnus y el amigo vampiro de Clary se habían vuelto cercanos por alguna situación de la cual él no estaba enterado, y aunque al principio le había parecido molesto, ahora le encantaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera ayudándolo a buscar al brujo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas. Los cazadores de sombras que corrían de un lado al otro dándose órdenes entre ellos, le habían servido para enterarse de que Valentine ya había sido entregado por Jace y arrestado por Aldertree. También se había enterado de que los subterráneos habían tomado la activación de la espada como el detonante de su odio a los cazadores, y más importante aún, no habían encontrado a ningún subterráneo con vida dentro del instituto.

Alec empezaba a desesperarse cuando decidió salir a la entrada principal, pensando que quizás Magnus estuviera en los alrededores del instituto.

—Madzie—escuchó a Simón. Se giró buscando el lugar de origen de la voz, y encontró al vampiro detrás del instituto, junto a una ventana rota, y arrodillado junto a la pequeña niña bruja. Ella estaba aparentemente bien, pero su rostro tenía algunas cortadas por culpa del cristal de la ventana, y miraba alrededor asustada—Tranquila, pequeña. No te voy a hacer nada—le dijo Simón intentando acercarse para ayudarla, pero Madzie le dio una mirada sin una pizca de confianza, y Alec temió que la pequeña decidiera matar al vampiro.

—Madzie—intervino, y se acercó a ella. La niña lo miró y lo reconoció, por lo que bajó la guardia— Está bien, él es Simón. Es un… amigo mío. Es un subterráneo, como tú— la niña volvió a mirar a Simón, quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Ven adentro—invitó el chico, y se puso de pie— Clary puede curarte esas cortadas. ¿Recuerdas a Clary? —la niña asintió y tomó la mano de Simón. Alec miró curioso al vampiro, preguntándose cómo era posible de que estuviera vivo ante el rayo del sol. Pero antes de comentar algo al respecto, el vampiro se detuvo junto a él— Encontré a Alaric, quizás no lo conozcas, pero era un amigo para mí. También vi a unos cuantos de la manada de Luke, pero no pude encontrar a Magnus.

—Magnus—intervino la niña, y los miró, llamando la atención de los chicos— Es igual a mí. También es un brujo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Alec con ansiedad y se arrodilló frente a ella— Madzie ¿Sabes dónde está Magnus? —la niña no respondió, pero miró hacia la ventana rota. Alec miró en esa dirección, y Simón bajó la mirada.

—Vamos adentro—le insistió a Madzie, y se la llevó. Alec lentamente se puso de pie sin dejar de ver hacia aquel cristal roto. Sabía a dónde llevaba, hacia uno de los cuartos dónde guardaban las armas. Se giró, y esquivado a varios cazadores, volvió a entrar al instituto en busca de aquella habitación.

Finalmente la encontró. Abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza, y un gemido involuntario dejó sus labios. Ahí estaba Magnus.

Entró de lleno a la habitación, cerró la puerta a su espalda, y lentamente se acercó hacia el cuerpo del brujo. Magnus estaba acostado completamente hacia arriba, con sus manos a sus costados, su cabello despeinado, sus ojos cerrados, y la piel de su rostro, que una vez fue tersa y morena, ahora estaba enrojecida y cubierta de llagas. Alec sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos mientras se arrodillaba frente al brujo.

—Magnus—llamó, pero era inútil. No veía nada palpitando en su cuello, ni su pecho subiendo y bajando. Finalmente, después de tantos siglos de estar en la tierra, Magnus había elegido una razón por la cual sacrificarse. Él sabía los riesgos de ir al instituto, y sin embargo no podía no ayudar a Alec.

— _¿Cuántos subterráneos hay en Nueva York?_ —

— _No lo sé, pero ellos no son tu responsabilidad._ —

 _-_ — _Pero tú lo eres._ —

Alec recordó aquella conversación en el balcón del apartamento de Magnus mientras colaba una de sus manos bajo el pecho del brujo y lo levantaba, haciendo que su cabeza sin vida cayera hacia atrás. Acercó aquel cuerpo a sí mismo, y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, enterrando su nariz en el hombro de Magnus mientras aspiraba todo el aroma que podía. Sentía como si tuviera un hoyo negro en el pecho, era como si acabara de perderlo todo.

Aún no debía pasar aquello, quería compartir mucho más al lado de ese ser maravilloso y mágico que poco a poco le estaba enseñando a ver la vida de un modo diferente. Simplemente no podía aceptar que todo se había acabado.

Aún sobre ese hombro, bajó la mirada hacia la muñeca del brujo, donde su regalo, aquel que debía brindar suerte y protección, hacía de brazalete. Lentamente una lágrima hizo su camino a través de su mejilla, y finalmente pudo entender la razón de su preocupación horas antes, y ahora de su dolor.

—Te amo—murmuró al oido del brujo. Lamentablemente, era muy tarde para obtener una respuesta.

* * *

 **:)**


End file.
